Inspiring Destiny
by Kaoru.and.Hikaru
Summary: Why did Apollo become a defense attorney, anyway? For the infamous kink meme


**Inspiring Destiny**

Apollo felt scared and alone, as any 8-year-old kid would if his foster parents had suddenly dropped him off at a day care center (one he had never been to before). He sat in a corner and watched the other kids play. His foster parents had told him that this was his permanent care center from now on, but Apollo recalled the same line from the previous center. He didn't feel particularly sad though, he hadn't made any friends at the last center and he didn't think he'd be here long enough to make any friends.

"Why are you in the corner, kid?" Apollo flinched at the cold voice of the man in front of him. "No! ...I didn't mean…" the man bent down to Apollo's level. "I just want to know why you're not playing with the rest of the kids. Please don't look so scared."

Apollo sniffed and nodded helplessly. The man sighed, and ran a hand through his silver bangs.

"My name is Miles. Shall we go introduce you to the other kids?" he took hold of Apollo's hand and led him away from the corner.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Miles, I would prefer not to get attached, just incase I have to leave." Apollo rubbed the tears from his eyes and smiled politely at Miles.

"Well, everyone leaves eventually," Miles had a strange expression on his face, reget "at your age it's good to have friends."

"What about at your age, Mr. Miles? Do you have friends?" Miles adopted another strange expression, this one was sad.

"That's not the point. The point is, if I left you alone, Ms. Fey would be extremely angry with me, and I need this job."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm studying to be a prosecutor. I'm really close to passing the bar exam," Miles smiled, "I'm going to make sure criminals get what they deserve."

"Wow, Mr. Miles, are you going to be like a super hero? Like the ones in those books?" Apollo was amazed; people like those actually existed?

"Something like that, but minus the special powers." Miles smiled at the awestruck child.

"Herr Miles! _Herr Miles!_" a childish voice laced with a European accent, broke through Apollo's amazement.

"What do you need Klavier?" Miles turned to face the blonde child.

"Fraulein Franziska doesn't believe that defense attorneys are good people too!" Klavier pouted and crossed his arms.

"Defense attorneys are…okay," Miles seemed to like his weird expressions.

"They _are_ good people!" Klavier insisted, stomping his foot.

"They could be defending murderers," Miles pointed out calmly.

"That's why it's our job as prosecutors to fight with them for justice!"

"You're _ten_."

"J-justice?" Apollo spoke for the first time, "My name's Justice…" Both Miles and Klavier focused their attention on the boy.

"Really?" Klavier seemed interested, while Miles uttered an "I feel sorry for you kid."

"Yea, I-I'm Apollo Justice." Apollo pointed to himself.

"That must mean…" Klavier's eyes widened, "you're _meant _to be a defense attorney!"

"H-huh?!" Apollo and Miles both said this.

"Yea, that _must_ be it!" Klavier was getting excited, "It's your calling! Like… like _destiny!_"

"He could be a prosecutor!" Miles countered, then ultimately felt stupid for arguing with a 10-year-old.

"But _I'm_ going to be a prosecutor!" Klavier stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "We can't have too many or we won't have anyone to defend the defenseless!" Klavier pointed out, proud of his seemingly flawless logic.

Miles was about to add something, but an angry voice broke through from the other room.

"Miles Edgeworth_, where are you?!"_

Miles cursed under his breath. "Ms. Fey is angry, I better go…" He stood up and trotted to the other room, where the voice originated. The two children watched him leave.

"You should come to my house today!" Klavier started, "My brother is a defense attorney, I bet he could teach you a bunch of stuff about lawyering!"

"I-I don't know, my guardians might get mad."

"What about your Mommy or your Daddy?"

"Daddy is dead, and I don't know where Mommy is," Apollo sniffled.

"H-hey! That's alright!" Klavier couldn't think of anything to say, "Why don't we call your, uhm, guardians to ask if you could come over!" Apollo nodded silently and Klavier led him to a phone.

"Do you know their number?" Klavier asked the younger boy.

"N-no," he started, "b-but, they gave me a paper with some stuff on it, maybe it's on there!" he added quickly when he saw Klavier's disappointed expression.

Apollo pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Klavier, who, in turn, dialed the number on it and handed the phone to Apollo.

"M-Mrs. Callemey?!" Apollo stuttered when she answered, "No, ma'am nothing's wrong, I-I was just wondering if I could go to a friends house today." Klavier beamed at the word 'friend'. "Klavier…" Apollo looked at the blonde boy.

"_Gavin,_" he whispered.

"Klavier Gavin." Apollo handed the phone to said boy, "She wants your address so she could come pick me up." Klavier smiled and took the phone, putting the receiver to his ear.

Apollo was elated. He was going to a friend's house. For the first time. _Ever_. He…well, he was really happy.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Klavier hung up the phone and smiled.

The two boys spent the rest of the day, talking about themselves, their lives and their family, so by the time Kristoph Gavin signed both of the boys out at the end of the day, Apollo knew that he was German, liked to read, and was 18-years-old.

"Hello." Kristoph greeted his brother's friend.

"H-hello, sir." Apollo felt insignificant next to this obviously important person.

"May I ask your name?" Kristoph smiled, "and how are you on this wonderful day?"

"I-I'm Apollo Jus-"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Could you speak up?" Kristoph smiled again.

Apollo took a deep breath. "My name is Apollo Justice, and I am FINE!!" he shouted.

"Very good, shall we go?" Klavier grabbed Apollo's hand and latched on to his brother as the oldest of the three boys led them out to where the car was parked.

The ride to the Gavin home was relatively quiet, if you didn't count Klavier's humming of a different tune every five minutes.

Kristoph stopped the car and the two boys climbed out. "Father isn't home yet, and Mother is asleep, so I must ask you two to be quiet." Kristoph told the two boys sternly.

Klavier and Apollo nodded simultaneously. "You can count on us, ja?" He looked at Apollo, who nodded profusely, despite his confusion of the wording of Klavier's sentence.

Apollo nervously tugged at Kristoph's shirt. "Sir, Klavier told me you were a defense attorney, and that you save people who can't save themselves, would you, uhm, tell me what it's like to be a defense attorney?" Apollo looked at his shoes.

"Interested in the law, huh?" Kristoph chuckled, "I'm not an attorney yet. I'm still in school, but I guess I could tell you what I know." Kristoph took Apollo's hand and Klavier took hold of his other. He led the two boys inside and told them fascinating tales of famous defense attorneys, like Gregory Edgeworth, and of the prosecutors that helped them (at Klavier's request). Apollo had never had a better time; he told his foster mother of all the amazing facts that Kristoph and Klavier had shared with him. He wanted to see them again, to hear more stories about these real life superheroes that saved peoples' lives.

The next day, Klavier moved to Germany.


End file.
